Un gran problema
by ImagineAkira
Summary: Kagome queria un bebe, ese no era el problema, el problema era que nuestro querido hanyou no sepa como se hacen los bebes. [Este fic participa en el Reto de apertura: Cambiando historias, del Foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ]


**Summary: **Kagome queria un bebe, ese no era el problema, el problema era que nuestro querido hanyou no sepa como se hacen los bebes. [Este fic participa en el Reto de apertura: Cambiando historias, del Foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ]

**Notas: **Todavia no voy a escribir lemon, soy demaciado inocente para eso, pero eso no me quita lo pervertida, a ultimo momento me agarro el reto.

**Pairing:** Inuyasha/Kagome

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, solo a la gran Rumiko Takahashi ;3.

**Words: ** 1619 Según word

**Genero:** Romance/humor

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

—Quiero un bebe...—dijo una azabache a un hanyou.

Pues claro que si, una azabache llamada Kagome y un hanyou llamado Inuyasha, luego de los tres años ausentes de Kagome, volvió y se caso con nuestro querido hanyou, siete meses desde que se casaron y ni un toque intimo, ni un beso ni un abrazo y pedir un bebe seria como intento de asesinato al hanyou.

La azabache al no captar respuesta de Inuyasha, empezó a llorar pensando que no la quería, pero la realidad era otra, El peli plata vio como su esposa lloraba, tenia que decirle la verdad, no podía ocultárselo mas, la verdad era que... ¡NO SABIA COMO SE HACIAN LOS BEBES!

—E-espera Ka-Kagome, t-tengo una e-explicación.

—¿N-no me quieres?—dijo la azabache entrecortadamente, con lágrimas callendo de sus ojos.

—No, n-no es e-eso—estaba muy nervioso, ¿como se lo iba a tomar su esposa—. Es que... Bueno... yo...n-no s-se como..¡SE HACEN LOS BEES!

Inuyasha salió corriendo, tenia mucha vergüenza, Kagome estaba echa piedra, tenia como 200 años y no sabia como se hacían los bebes, se quería reír, Espera... ¡SE HABIA CASADO CON UN ANCIANITO QUE NO SABIA COMO SE HACIAN LOS BEBES!... No tenia importancia, alguien tenia que enseñarle a ese hanyou como se hacían los bebes, le daba mucha vergüenza tener que enseñarle ella, quería tener una familia mas grande, se sentía sola cuando Inuyasha se iba con el monje Miroku y Sango... Pues típico tenia que cuidar a sus hijos.

Verla le daba un poco de envidia, ¡ella también quería tener hijos! con orejitas de perro, pelo plateado y ojos dorados, deseaba tenerlos... Tenia que hacer que el monje le explicara, no le podía decir cuando una abejita quiere mucho a una florecita, no lo entendería y ella no era capaz de decirle como se hacia "eso" realmente.

Se dirigió a la cabaña del Sango y Miroku, con sus gemelas y su nuevo hijo, eran una familia muy feliz, las gemelas correteando, el monje corriéndolas y Sango cuidando de su nuevo bebe, tenia unas ojeras terribles, era hermosa... Pero tenia que admitirlo, parecía un zombie.

Entro y vio a Sango durmiendo con sus pequeños, el monje Miroku observándolos con una sonrisa, no quería interrumpir, pero quería tener un hijo ya, eso que tenia que esperar nueve meses.

Miroku sintió la presencia de Kagome y volteo a verla, tenia los ojos hinchados, estuvo llorando, primero de tristeza y después de risa, claro que el no lo sabia.

—Señorita Kagome ¿que hace usted aquí?

—Vengo a pedirle algo monje Miroku—dijo Kagome tratando de contener la risa.

—Dígame, ¿en que puedo servirle?

—Bueno, digamos que Inuyasha necesita una charla.

—¿Qué charla?

—E-es que e-el no s-sabe...—tartamudeo Kagome—.Como se hacen los bebes.

Miroku miro a Kagome, luego el techo, a Sango y finalmente vio a Kagome con los ojos como platos, esta estaba tratando de contener la risa, tenia los cachetes inflados, no resistiendo mas empezó a reírse y seguido por el. Sango mirala la escena recién despierta, se preguntaba ¿Por qué se reían tanto? no le vendría mal un chiste, tenia el humor más bajo que Sesshomaru.

—Cuenten el chiste desgraciados.

—¡INUYASHA NO SABE COMO SE HACEN LOS BEBES!—grito Miroku cayendo al piso de tanta risa, Sango se sorprendió y siguió a los otros, empezó a reír también, tenia una edad muuuuy alta y no sabia como se hacían los bebes.

—Ya-ya, venia para pedirle al monje Miroku para que le enseñe, tengo veinte años y necesito algo para cuidar y digamos que Inuyasha ya esta grandecito—dijo Kagome limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

Miroku cambio su mirada a una pervertida, se levanto del piso, se trono los dedos, estaba preparado, iba a decirle a Inuyasha como se hacían los bebes, así Inuyasha podría ser padre. Seguro no tuvo a nadie que le digiera, su padre y su madre murieron, no creería que Sesshomaru le dará clases de sexo, diciendo esto lo metes ahí, luego haces esto y esto, también había posibilidades de que ni Sesshomaru supiera como se hacían los bebes.

Pero si le preguntaba a Sesshomaru seria suicidio y no seria grato dejar a Sango viuda con tres hijos medios locos.

—Bien señoritas, iré a darle clases a Inuyasha, de el placer de estar con una mujer— dijo Miroku con la mano en su mentón, causa de macho alfa-medio no alfa.

—Miroku no te atrevas a decirlo horriblemente, empieza delicado o lo podrás traumar.

—Señora Kagome, ¿Dónde se fue Inuyasha?

Kagome se sonrojo, nadie le decía señora, todos le decían "Señorita" todos trataban con respeto a Inuyasha, pero nadie aceptaba que una hermosa sacerdotisa se casara con el. Algún día lo tendrían que aceptar, estaba pensando entregarse a Inuyasha... Claro que cuando supiera como se hacia.

—MmM... se fue para el bosque, al Goshinboku creería, siempre que le quiero dar algún afecto se escapa y lo veo en el árbol—dijo Kagome sonrojada.

—Adiós...—fueron las últimas palabras del monje antes de partir... A buscar a Inuyasha claro.

-.-.-

Miroku fue al Goshinboku, el también sabia que Inuyasha estaba aquí, tenia curiosidad que le iba a responder Kagome, le mostraba afecto y el se escapaba, ese hanyou se había golpeado en la cabeza si no correspondía a los besos de Kagome.

Ahí lo vio, Inuyasha sentado en una rama con la cara toda sonrojada, mirando sus pies, le daba risa pero tenia que ser serio al explicarle esto, el futuro de Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome estaba en sus manos, no podía dejar a Kagome sola y que muera sin hijos y virgen sin tener relaciones con Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha baja por favor, vengo a hacerte un favor.

Inuyasha bajo la mirada a Miroku, se sonrojo mas, seguramente venia para decirle algo, seguramente Kagome le había dicho al monje que le hiciera el favor de decirle como se hacían los bebes.

se bajo del árbol, tenia que escucharlo por mas vergonzoso sea tenia que hacerlo, por el bien de Kagome y el, algún día tenia que hacerlo o Kagome lo dejaría por otro que si se atrevería a hacer "eso" y tendrían hijos, al pensar eso le hervía la sangre, otro tipo con Kagome haciendo "eso" y teniendo hijos, tenia que escuchar al monje Miroku, era el futuro de su relación.

—Bueno Inuyasha, como supondrás a que vengo, pasare a la explicación—dijo el monje miroku mientras se sentaba— te invito a sentarte, esto será algo largo.

Como dijo Miroku, Inuyasha se sentó, sonrojado todavía, preparado para escuchar todo lo que iba a venir, el monje ya viendo que Inuyasha se sentaba y lo miraba, empezó todo, que tenia que hacer, donde lo tenia que meter, cuando dijo eso parecía un tomate, siguió pasando de largo los sonrojos de Inuyasha.

Tardaron como 4 horas en explicarlo, para que el placer de los dos sea grande dijo el "monje" Miroku.

Inuyasha todavía seguía como tomate, estaba camuflado con su traje, solo faltaba que el pelo de el sea rojo, podría ser un nuevo superhéroe llamado "El hombre tomate"

Esa noche lo hicieron, aunque algo torpe.

11 años despues

—¡Muteki, Izayoi e Inuyasha! ¡Vengan para acá!— dijo una azabache de treinta y un años corriendo a dos niños y un medio demonio.

—¡Papa! ¡nos esta alcanzando!—Dijo un niño peli plata

—¡Apuren!—grito una niña azabache—. Nos castigara si nos pilla.

—¡Eso nunca!

Inuyasha agarro de las manos a sus pequeños y empezó a correr como las mujeres en Black-friday, pero se había olvidado que tenia su hermoso Kotodama.

—¡SIENTATE!

Inuyasha y sus hijos cayeron al piso, alcanzados por su mama, la razón por la que los perseguía era que ellos se habían llevado una revista, que le fue regalada a Kagome por su amiga Yuka, tenia hombres medio-desnudos e Inuyasha se puso celoso y le dijo a sus hijos que esa revista le hacia mal a su mama, entonces se la sacaron y se fugaron perseguidos por Kagome.

Kagome le saco la revista a Inuyasha de las manos y verifico que todo estaba bien, eso y su uniforme era lo único que le recordaba el presente, aunque era un poco pervertida, no quería perderla. Inuyasha se levanto con la cara llena de tierra.

—¡¿PORQUE HICISTES ESO?!—grito Inuyasha furioso.

—¡TU PORQUE SACAS LO QUE NO DEBES!

Los niños miraban graciosos la escena, siempre pasaba eso, aunque se querían mucho se gritaban pavadas a cada rato, la verdad ya sabían que era esa revista, Izayoi una niña de 10 años quería la revista, porque le gustaba ver a esos "príncipes" y Muteki su hermano mayor por dos segundos, no se iba a negar a ayudarla.

—Mama—dijeron al unísono Muteki y Izayoi.

—Umm... ¿Si?—siguio la azabache mayor.

—Te queríamos preguntar ¿Cuándo vamos a tener un hermanito menor?

Kagome miraba sorprendida a sus dos hijos, Inuyasha vio a su esposa con cara de pervertido y la agarro de la cintura.

—niños los invito ir con su tío Miroku y Sango, les prometo que hoy crearemos un hermanito para ustedes.

—¿Q-que? e-espera—tartamudeo la azabache con traje de sacerdotisa, pero Inuyasha la estaba arrastrando a su cabaña.

Cuando verificaron que los dos adultos se fueron, Izaron la hija menor de Kagome e Inuyasha, comenzo a hablar.

—Todavía no lo saben... creo nuestros padres son estúpitos, esta bien que sean distraidos, pero tampoco que para no averiguar que sabemos que tendrán sexo—dijo Izayoi, pues es verdad, estos niños fueron atrapados por las explicaciones de Miroku, su pervertido tío, Miroku por las dudas quería que supieran como se hacía para cuando fueran mayores, asi no tuvieran que pasar más vergüenza con sus futuras parejas, algún día se lo agradecerían y los hermosos hijos de Kagome y Inuyasha a 8 años observaron a sus papas "hacerlo", aunque lo hacían todos los días, no querían verlo ya que les daba ganas de vomitar.

—Me sorprende que papa recién lo supo cuando tenia como veintidos años, aunque mama me dijo que era un ancianito—dijo el mayor

—Ya... Vámonos o nos podrán escuchar... No queremos a una tía viuda y un tío decapitado.

Ahí partieron rumbo a la casa de sus hermosos tíos, los cuales tenían ocho hijos... Miroku todavía decía que quería tener veinte y no era broma, Sango le negaba, aunque sus primos les contaron que hacían en todas las noches, si los descubrían sería un gran problema.


End file.
